Haunted: Alternate Version
by second-sucks
Summary: A retelling of the episode "Haunted." Raven can't get over trusting someone who had ended up betraying them. Denying the  disappearance, trouble calls, and Raven see's someone who shouldn't be alive. R&R!
1. Some Work To Do

**A/N: Hola! Well I had just started watching the Teen Titans series over again since a couple years ago and When I first seen that the title of episode 31 was "Haunted" I thought that It was about Raven. So here is an alternate version to the episode. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, nor will I ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE - Some Work To Do<br>**

Darkness had fallen upon Titan's Tower. It had been almost a year after that dreadful day An Honorary Titan, Terra, and Arch Nemesis Slade, had met their demise in a fiery chasm underground.

_"Honorary Titan?"_ Raven had thought to herself whilst sitting up on the Titan's main computer in their near-pitch black living room, all that was giving it light was the dull shine from the moon, along with the computer screen itself. Suddenly, she had heard the door open, It was her teammate, Cyborg, eyeing the fridge, wanting a midnight snack, he had noticed the empath, and suddenly food wasn't a concern.

"You're still up?" He asked, walking toward her.

She turned her head back to the screen.

"I…have work to do." She droned, her attention was paid to the street cameras on the screen to hide what she had actually been searching for.

"Well whatever you're looking for, is probably asleep." He scratched his head. "Like you should be.."

He then made his way to the lockdown initiation screen next to the door in which he had come from.

"Lockdown Initiated." He stated as he had put his hand on the verification screen. He stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned to Raven.

"Goodnight." He yawned, and then made his way back to his bedroom.

Knowing that she wasn't going to find anything more on the records, Raven had decided to head down to the basement. No one really liked going down there, even she had thought it was creepy since her fear fit awhile back had plagued the whole tower with imaginary monsters.

The titans always had evidence from the crimes that they've solved. Whatever Robin didn't want in the evidence room upstairs, he put in boxes, labeled and put downstairs for future reference. The fluorescent lights flickered, a small smile stretched across her face as she found the box that had read "Terra." on it.

Inside the box there had been items such as the outfit she had worn while she was apprenticing Slade, her goggles, her communicator, etc. Raven had found interest in the "Slade" patch that Robin, along with Terra, had worn while being Slade's apprentice, gaining him full control over them. A small cloud of dust had emerged and made the empath cough as she had been observing it. The rest of the lights had come on, startled; she looked around and yelped as she heard a voice:

"She's not coming back you know.." It was Cyborg, who had always known when Raven was up to something. "That's all that's left of her." He paused. "Rock and dust."

"We can't be sure." She interrupted. "The affect could wear off, She could still have been working for Slade, she still could be lying."

Cyborg lowered his head.

"It's over Raven, Terra's gone." He sighed as Flashes of red had filled the room, along with the alarm going off.

"Trouble!" the enchantress breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? How do you guys like it? Probably not better than the original, huh? Everything Is basically going to be the same, except some of the dialogue is going to change, and some of the plot throughout the story. The next chapter should be up in a few days, where Raven sees someone, who shouldn't be there. Reviews are good; let me know if there is anything that can be fixed!<strong>

**Toodle-oo!**

**=)**


	2. When It Rains

**A/N: This is the second chapter to my version of the episode Haunted! Some roles have changed. Like instead of Beast Boy having the cold, It's Starfire, and Beast Boy plays Starfires part, Robin has been switched with Raven, and Terra has been switched with Slade, and Cyborg stays the same. Thank you for the reviews =) I appreciate them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever.**

**CHAPTER TWO – When It Rains..**

* * *

><p>On a road spiraling down a hill just outside of the city, A thundering crash could be heard. Security trucks and guards were sent flying through the air as Cinderblock had smashed his arms down into the ground, sending tremors throughout the area. He had lifted a security truck, to finish the guards off when bright green bolts had come dashing toward him, colliding with his Stone Torso.<p>

"Drop it Cinderblock!" Robin called. Standing with the rest of the titans, getting ready to attack. "Before we drop you."

The stone man had grown angry and hurled the car toward the titans, Black energy had encased the vehicle, and burst into tiny pieces as Raven was the one responsible. They all made their way toward Cinderblock as Beast Boy had morphed into a Triceratops and darted toward him.

Starfire had shot endless amounts of Starbolts at the man of stone, trying to knock him down, While Robin had attacked him with his staff.

Beast Boy had rammed into him in hopes of knocking him into the woods below, but failed as Cinderblock had caught ahold of him and hurled him towards Cyborg. He managed to dodge the Changeling and as lighting struck, he jumped into the air blasting his cannon at him. The Stone had easily evaded the blast and threw the hybrid into the ground, whilst stomping on him.

He was just about to crush Cyborg as dark energy had entangled him. Raven had struggled to keep him bound as Starfire and Cyborg both had blasted him back. He had managed to whirl the empath and the Tameranean to the ground.

Robin and Cyborg quickly grew agitated and charged toward Cinderblock, hitting and blasting him. Raven had quickly recuperated and had attempted to assist the two. Cinderblock flew into the air, and came crashing down, sending a Tremor, flinging the enchantress to the woods below. The other titans had then charged toward Cinderblock, determined to put an end to the battle so that they could return to their home.

A fiery explosion had erupted above as Raven had risen. A black shadow rushed past her as she got up quickly, with her powers ready. Looking around in the darkness,  
>A feeling of absolute hatred filled every fiber of her being as the lightning struck, Terra had been standing there, leaning up against the tree, sporting her apprentice outfit.<p>

"Terra" she fumed. Terra had ran deeper into the woods, with Raven following, dodging trees, branches, anything in her path. Jumping from branch to branch, The empath had yelled:

"Stop!"

She had tried hitting the Terrakinetic with a bolt of black energy, She had vanished as the lighting crashed once more. Confused, Raven had levitated to where Terra once was. And stood there bamboozled as the rain then came pouring down.

"Too slow Raven." Terra sneered, standing on the branch above her. "_**You always were**_…"

"I **_knew_** you'd come back!" Raven replied angrily, levitating toward her former friend, starting to attack her. Terra had avoided every move that Raven had dished out. The chase continued jumping from branch to branch as Raven tried landing a hit on her. The two enemies stopped as Raven panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Already out of breath Rae? She teased. "Don't tell me _**you've gotten soft.**_."

She groaned with fury, clenching her fist as dark energy circled around it.

"Save your energy…You're going to **need** it." Terra maniacally egged on. "Slade and I merely freed Cinderblock so that I could grab your attention." She started. "And now that I have it…"

"What are you planning!" Raven yelled as her eyes started to glow a familiar white.

"Seismic Generators, Rae." She smiled devilishly. "Three of them." She lifted a small remote with a number of buttons on them. "Placed on fault lines, all over the city. And In three short hours, they'll trigger an earthquake so tremendous…The city will split." She laughed as Raven's eyes grew wide.

"Not if I split you first.." Raven growled as she channeled all her energy toward the Terrakinetic.

Terra then again seemed to dodge all of the empath's attack efforts, and jumped to the ground below. Raven following suit, had shot a bolt of energy toward her, but as the lightning crashed once more, she vanished, sending Raven landing in utter confusion and anger. Looking around for Terra, she saw nothing.

"Uh friend?" she turned to face Starfire as well as the rest of her team.

"Sorry to interrupt your walk of nature, but…" her politeness turned into frantic worry. "_**Where were you!**_ We had to finish off the Cinderblock by ourselves in this rain and ah…ah…..ahhh."

The titans had prepared themselves for one of her explosive sneezes.

"Forgive me, I have seemed to have caught 'The cold'" She sniffled.

"Terra.." Raven seethed. "She's back!"

Cyborg had looked confused, as Beast Boy's eyes had filled with a hint of excitement.

"You sure it was her?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, you've kinda had Ter on the brain lately…." He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe-"

"It was **_her_**." She protested. "Her and Slade are going to create a massive earthquake, and we have three hours to stop it!"

Starfire was too worried about her ailment to seem convinced, as Robin and Cyborg looked at the enchantress bewildered.

"I don't get it.." Cyborg shook his head. "The girl turned to a statue, who survives through something like that."

"Apparently, Terra." Robin said unsure, but the sound in his voice had reasoned with the empath.

Starfire sniffled. "So our friend is…? ._Ahh…..ah…..ahh_**-CHOOOO**" her sneeze had been almost louder than the thunder.

"We'll worry about that later." Robin ordered, he looked at Raven. "What's the plan Rae?"

"All that matters is how we stop her." The enchantress stated, trying everything to hold back her emotion.

"Cyborg, check out the bridge. Robin, take a look at the park. Starfire, you have the pier. Beast Boy…"

Horror and excitement filled the changeling's eyes.

"_**We're**_ going after Terra…" she ordered as the lighting came crashing down, once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who knew how long it took to describe a couple scenes? Geez! Well, I love the reviews, keep them coming, next chapter is where Raven snaps. So be ready! We'll most of you have probably already seen the original Haunted, where Robin goes koo-koo. Well, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!.**

**HAPPY READING!**


	3. Believe Half of What you See

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll, not really. I'm just bored, and I'm really excited about this story. Thanks to the reviewers! Glad to know that you guys are enjoying this! Here's the third chapter, I apologize that It may be kind of short. But it seemed like a good place to stop. So HERE YOU GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE – Believe Half of What you See.<strong>

The rain came pouring down as Raven and Beast Boy had made their way through the cold, dark, murky woods. Whatever Terra was up to, Raven felt that she had no other choice but to put an end to it.

"Don't worry Raven." Beast Boy assured, with a hint of fear in his voice. "We'll find her.."

They kept walking.

"We have no other choice." She droned as she had heard her communicator go off. She answered it.

"Raven, I'm at the Bridge." Cyborg was on the other end.

"Did you find the Generators?" she asked, still walking.

"Girl I found diddly." Cyborg said. "No signs of _**anything**_ unusual."

She then tried Robin; he would have had to _at least_ found something.

"There's nothing here Rae.."

And finally Starfire.

"I'm sorry friend, I was not successful…" she sniffled, and then she let out another explosive sneeze.

"They're_** there **_keep searching!" she yelled.

She grew more and more frustrated.

"I told them _**exactly**_ where they put the generators! I should've gone to find them _**myself**_." She seethed as she chucked her communicator. Beast Boy had grown worried for the empath.

"Hey, we'll find them Raven." He crouched down and picked up her communicator. "So please just Chil-"

Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed as Raven stopped in her tracks. She had started to run. Beast Boy stood there, behind her, muddled.

"Raven?"

She had ran to a clearing where her old friend had been waiting.

"Tick-Tock Raven, this is going to be easier than I thought..." she smiled.

"_**You've gotten sloppy while I was away…**_"

This angered the empath. She flew towards Terra, hitting her with everything that she had. While Terra had dodged them, unaffected. She then appeared behind Raven and as she turned around, punched her in the stomach, forcing Raven to collapse on her knees, clutching her stomach. She staggered to her feet, looking for the Terrakinetic. Suddenly, a large rock had been thrown at her, sending her flying to the ground.

Terra had walked to and stood over the enchantress. A voice called out.

"Raven!" it had been Beast Boy. Standing no further than 100 feet away.

Terra had started to run.

"Beast Boy! Stop Her!" she yelled, trying to get on her feet as a Bewildered Beast Boy had been looking around, trying to spot her. He could not see Terra, so she managed to run right past him. She was gone. Raven had levitated next to him, breathing furiously.

She grabbed the Changelings arm.

"_**What happened?**_" she yelled. Beast Boy felt her nails digging into his arm.

"Raven, Ow, What is your deal?" he cried.

She angrily pointed her finger at him.

"Terra ran _**RIGHT PAST YOU**_! How could you let her get away?" she screamed.

"But Raven…" Beast Boy said fearfully. "There was _**no one**_ there..."

She let go of his arm, as her eyes grew wide in disbelief, the rain still pouring.

In the city, the other four Titans had met up with each other. Starfire had been lethargically flying through the air, toward Cyborg and Robin, she let out yet another one of her obnoxious sneezes and came crashing to the street. Robin ran to her side.

"I have searched everywhere." She sniffled, wiping her runny nose. "I am thinking that our friend may be sending us on a sca—ah-ah-ah—CHOOO!" another sneeze.

"Scavenger Hunt?" Robin asked.

"I would like to return home now, please." She whined.

"I've done a complete sweep of the entire city's Seismic vaults. They're all clean..." Cyborg specified. He looked at the Boy Wonder. "I'm starting to think that all this Seismic Generator stuff is just another one of Slade and Terra's tricks."

A green bird had made its way down to them, morphing back to its human form.

"Uh, guys? I'm not so sure that they're the ones behind this..." Beast Boy said concerned.

Surprised, Cyborg turned to the changeling.

"What happened? Where's Raven?"

Beast Boy spoke.

"Raven…decided to go look for herself..."

"I do not understand." Starfire sniveled.

"She said she saw Terra…I tried to find her guys, I really did. But I couldn't." He paused and his eyes met the ground.

"I've seen Raven mad, but I've never seen her _**this**_ way…especially towards me." He frowned.

Robin had put his green gloved hand on his friends shoulder.

"Let's go find Raven." Robin ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's the third chapter. The next chapter is where things REALLY start getting good! I love the reviews, they make me happy! Have a good night/or day, you guys! Chapter four will be up tomorrow or tonight if the mood takes me lol**

**Happy reading! =)**


	4. Snapped

**A/N: Holy canole! Three chapters in a day! I really am on a roll! A special thanks to my reviewers DomiiCalifornia, honorableninja, specialred, and everyone else who had subscribed to this story! Add some reviews, and your name will be thrown in here. I promise I will not let you guys down! In this chapter there is a little more dialogue, and detail. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, cannot, and will not ever own the Teen titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR – Snapped.<strong>

Shadows had danced on the wall of Slade's abandoned hideout. Gears, broken pieces of lumber, rubble, were strung about as Raven busted down the door, determined to find Terra. She started walking; little did she know that Terra had been watching her. She had come across a part of Terra's uniform, picked it up and inspected it briefly and continued to make her way through the room. She had stopped and found herself gazing into a row of broken mirrors, only to find Terra jumping down from the scaffolding, running, begging Raven to chase her.

Raven had levitated and scanned the entire room As Terra flew past her swiftly. She had stopped in the center of the room when she heard a voice:

"So here we are again, Just the two of us…just like old times." She taunted as the empath had tried to locate where the voice had come from.

"Terra!" she yelled "Show yourself, be a woman and fight!"

"Calm down Raven." Terra laughed. "I'm not going _**anywhere**_."

Indomitable, Raven had levitated to the top of the room, in hopes to locate her former friend. A big rock from the pile of rubble had risen and struck her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Ignoring the massive amount of pain that she had felt, unable to use her healing powers in such a short amount of time, she quickly rose to her feet.

"Brings back memories, don't ya think? Terra teased.

"All that I remember is how much I loathed you!" Raven snarled, removing her hood.

"What I remember, is that you could _**never beat me**_...At least, not alone."

Raven gritted her teeth as she continued to look for her. She came across a light that she had decided to turn on, with a false hope of locating Terra, only for it to be smashed by a rock, as Terra had appeared behind her.

"It's a shame, that the others are of no use to you…" she smiled evilly.

Raven turned to face her.

"Why couldn't Beast Boy see you?" she asked.

"Does the term 'Cloaking' mean anything to you?" She replied condescendingly.

Raven clenched her fists.

"I know all of your little tricks…" Raven retorted. "That's why you're never going to get away with it!"

She charged, only for Terra to avoid the attack she was moving faster than Kid Flash, Raven had stood still where she was, searching. She had seen Terra jumping from platform, to platform. Raven had made her way through the room.

"Me being a stone and all, may have turned you _soft_." She heckled as Raven clasped her teeth in rage.

"But, it's only made me…_**stronger**_!" she exclaimed. She had jumped into the air from rubble pile to pile, Raven following. Terra had landed on a broken scaffolding. Raven had attempted to fly toward her as yet another Rock collided with the empath, making her fall down once more.

"They'll never find the Generators, you know." She called down. She jumped down to the enchantress. "And they'll never see me...They will never be able to see the truth Raven, even if it's smack dab, . their. _**FACES**_." A furious Raven had gotten back on her feet, ready to fight.

"I'll have to take you down, by myself then." She growled as her two eyes, multiplied, and started to glow red.

"Well, then, get on with it….Why am I _**still here**_?" she sarcastically laughed as the darkest form of Raven had lunged at her, she simply stepped to her left, and kicked the empath in her face, sending her back to her human form.

Enraged, Raven continued to swing at Terra, dodging her every move, Terra had grabbed Ravens leg while attempting a kick, twisted it out of place, and threw her down to the ground. Raven breathed heavily as she got up to her knees, and looked up at the Terrakinetic.

"You can't even _**lay a finger on me**_…" She smiled as her eyes started to glow a familiar yellow.

Raven then rampaged toward her, only to miss and fly into the wall; as yet another large piece of rubble came into contact with her body. She resiliently got back on her feet.

"How do you expect to be a hero Raven, when you _**can't even save yourself**_? She teased. Then sent a quick, thunderous punch to Raven's left eye, the enchantress toppling over backwards. She had felt her eyes starting to swell as Terra continued to kick, punch and throw the empath around. Raven had grown frustrated as Terra kept landing hits on her. She flew back into a gear that was standing upward against a pile of rubble, and struggled to get up. Terra smiled with fiendish delight as she continued to abuse the enchantress.

Raven had been crawling, trying to escape, Terra then tugged her cape, and sent her flying backwards. The four other titans had been in the hallway leading to the room. Cyborgs signal locator had started beeping.

"Ravens locator signal, she's close!" He clarified as a loud crash accompanied by a scream had caught the fours attention.

"_**Very**_ nearby..." Robin responded.

"Raven!" Beast Boy had made his way to the doorway, along with the other three. To their horror and utter confusion, they had seen Raven, stumbling around, twisting and contorting, like she had been fighting someone who was invisible. Her cape had been ripped almost completely off; she had been missing her right sleeve, revealing a number of cuts and bruises. Her legs and been cut and bruised also.

"Um...since when has Raven enjoyed partaking in the miming?" Starfire sniveled.

Raven quickly turned to the four, revealing her battered and bruised face, along with a bleeding nose, and black eye on her left.

"**Terra**!" she shrieked, frightening the four, Starfire illuminated the room with a Starbolt, trying to locate Terra.

Agitation quickly filled Ravens body.

"What are you DOING here?" she yelled. "You're _**supposed**_ to be finding the generators!"

"I don't think there are any generators, Rae." Cyborg said. "We searched everywhere!"

"She has to be veiling them!" she exclaimed. "Just like Terra's veiling herself!" the battered empath stumbled toward her team. "That's why you guys couldn't see her!"

"But, if _**I**_ couldn't see her, why can _**you**_?" Beast Boy asked. A quizzical look fell upon Raven's face.

"…_**What are you trying to say, Beast Boy**_?" she asked harshly. Robin stepped in front of the enchantress.

"Raven, are you sure that you _**really**_ saw Terra?"

"_**Saw**_ her?" Raven shouted. "I _**fought**_ her Robin! You think I did this to _**myself**_?" she accused, referring to her damaged body.

"Raven, this is the only way out. And we have been standing here this whole time….No one had gotten past us." Starfire puffed.

"No one was in here, only _**us**_." Cyborg added.

"_**Whatever**_, I don't have the time for this!" Raven huffed. "I have to find those generators." She started walking.

"There are **no** generators!" Cyborg protested, blocking her path. "Just like there is no Terra!"

"_**I KNOW WHAT I SAW**_!" Raven screamed. "I have to stop her, I'm one of the only people who can..." she said as she stepped back. A ball of dark energy formed around both of her hands, she held them in front of her team.

"And I'll take down _**anyone**_ who gets in my path." She threatened.

Horror stretched across the Titans faces as A blunt force had met Ravens back, she cried and fell to the ground, unconscious, as Robin retracted his staff, his head lowered in shame. Raven could only see the four members of her team crowding her as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MAN! My fingers hurt! Longest chapter that I have ever written so far! Please pretty please, please review! =) Chapter Five will DEFINITELY be up Tomorrow or the day after. These four chapters should hold you guys off for a while. Read, and review =) if you leave a good enough review, I will put your name in the next authors note in the beginning of the next chapter! Have a good night/day!**

**=D**


	5. Behind Violet Eyes

**A/N: New Chapter Time! =) This chapter along with the last two may be a little short, so bear with me here! Robin gets more dialogue in this chapter! I have nothing really to say right now, but I will see you at the bottom! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans at ALL, or the episode Haunted, or anything to do with it. I am simply switching roles, and retelling this as if it were Raven being haunted by Terra, not Robin being haunted by Slade.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 – Behind Violet Eyes.<strong>

Raven opened her eyes, she had seen a large vent on the ceiling, she felt cords connected to her head, and bands restraining her from breaking free. She had been in the infirmary of Titans Tower.

"Is it _**necessary**_ to keep her restrained?" She had heard Robin ask worried in the other room.

"She threatened us Robin…Our friend is, dangerous." Starfire replied sadly.

"Dangerous? She's totally gone out of her mind!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to make the others lighten up, when deep down, he too was worried for the empath. "Try totally koo-koo-ka-choo!"

"This isn't Raven…." Cyborg paused. "We need to run some tests on her."

Raven had lain still, until she had heard a familiar voice taunt her, as she continued to struggle.

"Alone again? _**Always alone**_ Raven." Terra had appeared behind the curtains beside the bed, stepped out from them and walked towards her.

"Don't Worry though, as long as you have me, you'll never be alone." She devilishly laughed.

The heart rate monitor hooked up to the empath beeped a bit faster as she had tried to squirm her way out of the restraints.

"C'mon Rae, _**chill out**_." Terra teased. "I promise you _**won't feel anything**_!" she smirked as she held up a knife, with some sort of electric current around it.

In the other room, Robin had watched over the others.

"Did you guys find anything?" he asked.

"So far, bupkis…all her vitals seem to be normal dude." Beast Boy paused. "But she's not, she's _**not **_normal, not that she ever was, but she would _**never yell**_ at me the way she did back there…"

Robin nodded.

"She would never threaten us, there's got to be some sort of cause, and we need to _**find**_ it!" He ordered, raising his voice slightly.

A sickly Starfire floated toward the boy wonder.

"Robin, I am sure that there is an explanation for all of this. Maybe Terra truly is invisible, maybe we just simply could not-" she had tried to calm him down, congested, as Cyborg had interrupted.

"No Star, Terra would've shown up on my radar, She wasn't-"

He was soon cut off by the frantic beeping of the heart monitor, all four Titans turned their attention toward it.

"Dude, Her heart rate is off the charts!" Beast Boy cried.

"Blood Pressure, her Neuron-kinetics, _**most**_ people aren't able to even survive through this kind of _**stress**_!" Cyborg stated as the monitor had flat lined, sending the Titans into a fear frenzy.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

All four the them rushed to the Infirmary, only to find Raven's hospital bed had been abandoned.

"And I had thought that I had hated visiting 'the doctor' on my home planet.." Starfire sniffled.

Beast Boy ran over to the bed and inspected the cords.

"Where is she?" he asked, as they had heard clunking from above.

"There!" Cyborg yelled, pointing to the ceiling indicating that Raven went through the vents. Starfire had attempted to fly up into them, but was unsuccessful as the tower had initiated lock-down.

"Raven had activated the Quarantine Protocol!" Robin stated while typing on the infirmary computer. "That means, _**no one can get in, and no one can get out.**_**.**"

"We'll see about that." Cyborg remarked as he let off his Cyber cannon, Starfire shrieked as the sonic wave ricocheted across the room. Beast Boy has found a familiar relic on the floor by the bed.

"Cyborg!" you're gonna wanna see this!" he cried.

It had been Raven's mirror, that allowed Beast Boy and Cyborg to gain access to her subconscious years ago, back when they wanted to know more about her.

"It _**can't**_ be…" Cyborg breathed. Robin had known the power of the mirror, and had walked toward the Changeling, with one hand outstretched in front of him, demanding to see it.

"Please, may I ask what you are planning to do?" Starfire sniveled, worried.

Robins grip had tightened onto the handle of the mirror. He looked deeply into it.

"I'm going to find Raven..." he said. The mirror had sucked him in. He had seen flashes of Terra and Slade in her mind.

"_Robin, what are you-"_

"_Raven, I'm here to help you.."_

"_You have to leave! You have to get out! Terra, she 'll kill you!"_

Robin had seen through Raven's eyes as she had activated the protocol, and made her way to the vents. He had heard a faint heartbeat, beating uncontrollably.

"_Raven, your heart…you're in danger! I need you to trust me, Terra can't be seen, Terra is a statue, and she's not here!"_

Images of a monastery showed up for Robin to see. A purple haired woman, with Caucasian skin that resembled Raven very much, had a baby taken away from her grasps. Another image had flashed of a man who had resembled the devil, had been sitting on a throne while a city had been covered in flames.

"_No! She's alive! She's real! She's in the tower! I've seen her!"_

"_Then let me see her…through your eyes, please."_

Raven had felt an ominous sensation fill her injured body. She had still been in the vents, Chasing after Terra, She looked around, knowing that Robin had been seeing what she had saw. She heard a voice call out to her.

"_You see Raven? There's no one here, you're safe, there never was any-"_

Robin, in Ravens view had seen Terra come out of nowhere, her boot flying towards her face, Sending Robin flying back, out of the mirror, like he had been kicked in the face just like Raven was.

The others rushed toward him as he sat up, gasping in horror.

"TERRA!"

"You **_saw_** her?" Cyborg asked.

He nodded, breathing heavily.

"I don't know if she exists or not." He rubbed his nose, trying to soothe the pain from the kick. "But she's real to Raven, and that's all that matters." He got up and faced his team.

"This stress on her brain is destroying her; she is convinced that she's fighting Terra."

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him in shock and awe.

"And Terra's **_winning._**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it, the fifth chapter; there was a little more Titan dialogue in there. The sixth chapter should be up in a matter of time. Will Terra defeat Raven for good? Or will Raven be able to stop her before she is finished? This is an alternate version after all, so maybe there will be an alternate ending. =) I love the reviews! So keep them up! Happy reading you guys!**


	6. Ghosts

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update, I've gotten a nasty sinus infection and all I wanted to do was sleep. Here is the second to last chapter of "Haunted". Special thanks to DomiiCalifornia for being a loyal and patient reader =) Well here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or anything to do with them In any way shape or form. I do not own the episode Haunted either.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 – Ghosts<strong>

_Pow._

Yet another punch had connected with the empath as she had struggled to keep herself from falling down the stairs in the Titan's basement. Terra had quickly made her way down to her, and had delivered a kick to her gut. A furious Raven had then begun to chant her signature mantra:

"_Azerath Metrion Zinth-"_

Only to be silenced by Terra gripping her left arm, contorting it so an unsettling crackling could be heard as Raven groaned with agony. Terra then had thrown her off the railing, sending her flying down to a lower set of stairs. Raven had quickly recovered and gently levitated down to the staircase below. Looking around, Terra then swiftly landed behind her, and threw out punches and kicks to the empath's stomach, sending her rolling down a flight of stairs. She had quickly grabbed onto the end railing and dodged another one of the Terrakinetics attacks.

It was only a short while before Terra had gained the upper hand. She simply reached out and grasped Raven's tattered cloak, and then chucked her down to the floor of the basement, Raven had stumbled until a clutter of boxes had caught her, giving her little time to rest as the lights above flickered and flickered as Terra had made her way towards her.

"You _**knew**_ it was going to end like this Rae." She smiled as Raven had tried to crawl away, Terra then picked her head up by her chin.

The other Titans had been sitting upstairs, trying to figure out a way to get out when Ravens mirror had showed something to Robin. Panicked, he yelled to the others.

"Raven! She's _**not **_going to make it!"

Beast Boy lowered his eyes.

"Then lets end this…NOW!" he grumbled as he then had turned into a mammoth. Along with help from Starfire and Cyborg, they had made a hole leading to the basement.

Raven had slowly grasped onto the ledge of the stairs.

"Terra…." She groaned. "St-stop."

"_**No.**_" she retorted as she drove her foot into Ravens side. "I _**won't**_ stop." The lights kept on flickering.

"Not now, not ever. _**I am the nightmare that keeps you up at night**_." She picked Raven up by the front of her cloak. "_**The wickedness that haunts every little dark corner of your mind**_." She paused. "I will _**never**_ rest…and _**neither will you**_." She said coldly.

"Everyone says….th-that you're not real.." Raven struggled.

"Oh Rae, I am very real." She had thrown Raven up against a metal pole, and crouched down to her.

"Could you really have gotten all those cuts and bruises from someone who wasn't there? You can't even touch me!"

Raven then looked down at her bruised and battered body.

"All these bruises….and you don't have a scratch."

Raven had thought to herself. Beast Boy could not see her, The generators were not there. And Terra's words had repeated themselves in her head.

"_**I am the nightmare that keeps you up at night**_. _**The wickedness that haunts every little dark corner of your mind"**_

Struggling to keep herself up, Raven then realized what she had to do.

"Every little dark corner…" She said to herself. "You're _**only**_ in my mind."

Her eyes widened.

"Only in the dark. My friends, they were right. You're not real!"

Terra grew angry.

"Real Enough to finish you off!" She started running toward the Empath.

Raven had turned on a light switch.

"Lights out, Terra."

Terra had begun to disappear with the darkness. The other Titans had then found their way down to the Basement, Robin the first of them all, discovered Raven positioning herself against the pole.

"Raven!" he cried as he ran quickly towards her side.

"It's okay Robin." She smiled faintly. "I'm fine." She had collapsed in the Boy Wonders arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was a short chapter, I know, But I figured that the last part of it would be good for the last chapter, plus maybe another chapter If you're lucky! Reviews are awesome! So keep them coming!**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
